the_darnassian_elitefandomcom-20200214-history
The Darnassian Elite Wiki
The Elunar Elite / The Darnassian Elite In pre-Sundering age, The Elunar Elite served as a Kal'dorei military bulwark, fiercely devout to Elune and the protection of their race, having been considered 'less' than the Highborne elves. During the Great Kal'dorei Resistence, the Order joined in league against the Queen and her demonic partners. By the time High Commander Erzsia Moonblade had joined, the Sundering had long since passed and the Order remained quiet apart from assisting elves who had been deeply affected by the world's shattering. Because of her early highborne associations, Erzsia was not welcomed with open arms but greeted with skepticism. It was not until the tenderness she had for her birth-born race and their history bled through her typically cold exterior that the Order accepted her officially. Eventually, her service, good deeds, and love for Elune spoke volume over the course of the millennia and she was made High Commander of the Elunar Elite. Following the burning of Teldrassil and the emergence of war in Darkshore, the order has been rebranded "The Darnassian Elite" by popular vote - in remembrance of their fallen city. Nowadays, the order still acts militarily, but mainly in Darkshore. Many of it's members, specifically non-Elven members, provide charity as well. Many act as relief workers, helping refugees recuperate and cope with the events that they've experienced. Someone who is part of the order may also act as an emissary where Night Elf presence is needed ( typically a non-elf would not fill this role ). The order also consists of educators on Night Elf culture and history, cuisine chefs, archaeologists, etc. Anything you can name that benefits the spread of kal'dorei knowledge. WIP War of the Ancients and The Sundering When suspicions of the Highborne and their use of magic began to arise a group of Kal'dorei commoners banded together as a militia group called "The Elunar Elite" in honor of the moon goddess Elune. Malfurion Stormrage realized the threat that Azshara really posed, and the Elunar Elite quickly grew in numbers as Night Elves jumped to the defense of their world and became an active part in the subsequent resistance effort. They had become more of an organized Elite army, equipped to the teeth with ardent soldiers and scouts dedicated to the preservation of their own. A few of their highest ranking members had been by Stormrage's side when the portal allowing Sargeras into Azeroth was closed. Following the Sundering, the Order was relocated to Mount Hyjal. With the world in tatters, they were more focused on aiding refugees, healing the injured; they would have to rebuild their civilization. Around this time Erzsia Moonblade joined the force, though met with suspicion at first, she eventually gained trust and rose to the top as High Commander of the Elunar Elite. The Burning of Teldrassil and becoming The Darnassian Elite Following the Burning of Teldrassil, Erzsia and the order emerged from it's quiet hiatus with the charge of rebuilding kaldorei civilization once again. Millions of Kaldorei and their Gilnean allies had been affected by the destruction of the massive tree, and Erzsia took into her own hands to help rehabilitate them and re-elevate them to prominence. The council of The Elunar Elite met and voted upon a change of name to match their rebranded purpose - "The Darnassian Elite" - in remembrance of their former homeland. Erzsia now accepts all members of the Alliance into the order, as the more people who sympathize and are willing to help recuperate, the better. This is much to the dismay of some of the older Kal'dorei members of the order who believe in tradition. There is also a divide among those in the order who side with Tyrande Whisperwind and believe that the Alliance should send more support to Darkshore, and those that believe Anduin's choice to focus on the war in Zandalar was a better choice for the Alliance as a whole. Category:Browse